Cops And Robbers
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: A robbery that took robbing to a whole different level … Will CaptainSparklez , Skydoesminecraft , AntVenom get out of prision ? Or will the new cop catch them all ? K for gun shoting :3
1. Chapter 1

Cop's and Robbers

A robbery that took robbing to a whole different level …

( Once again I have a habit of calling people by their real name so sorry if you don't feel comfortable with that :3 )

* Character involved :

Jordan / CaptainSparklez Adams / Skydoesminecraft ; Taylor / AntVenom ; Jayson / minecraftuniverse ; Ty / DeadloxMC ; Dan / CavemanFlims .

* Non-exited character : Vicky / Victoria

_ Oh mi … I think I just turn everyone's real personality up-side down XD_

_ I think I actuality ruin you Captain XD SORRY X3_

_ But hey ! My story, my rules ! X3 So let just go with it ! _¯\_ (= ^ ω ^ =) _/¯

* * *

I walk into a color-less world … Just the color of the grey walls, the white beds and the black floor … Nothing to make the place less boring ... Well, my uniform is blue so I guess that's a different ? * sigh * I never wanted to come in here, it's creepy and all ... Plus ... What's cool if you're in a PRISON.

Now don't get me wrong. I didn't do something wrong and got caught. The name's Victoria, or Vikki for short. Yes, I'm a girl. I'm 20 and never wanted to be cop. But my dad, which is a cop, wants me to one, my mom didn't want that but she ... Ok I'll stop. Eh hem ... Anyways, the reason why I'm in here, well I'm going to read this off from the news :

" Today. A bank has been robbed. The robbers have stolen over thousands stacks of diamond, gold, iron, ... Luckily, no person was harm. These robbers have escape but 3 out of 6 of them are caught. Investigator are working with the witnesses to get evidence. All the cops are on their business. "

So all of the cops, including my dad, are on the hunt for those robbers ... and since I was taught the basic skill by my dad, I was force to ' take care ' of the 3 prisoner that they caught.

Anyways, let's get this over with, so I need ... Uniform, check ... Note, check ... Keys, right here ... Blah blah blah ... Ok, I'm set ! Time to meet up with them !

* * *

Finally here ! Jezz you and your massive structure ! Ugh ... Oh well, it's all ways good to exercises ... Now, I will have to take one by one to the questioning room since my dad left them in these cells, at least it's not thousands of blocks away !

Um ... So, my mom is a psychiatrist. She studies peoples habits and stuff . And I learned a few things or two about it. I can see their personality through their looks ... So the first thing I would do will be judging them ...

" Come out of there please "

This guy ... He has a really messy dark brown hair. Brown eyes, with that smile ... A funny guy, but sometimes in a very bad timing ... And clothing, a ring ? Wow ... His either getting marry, married or getting dumb ... I don't know but still, he's in prison so that doesn't maters ...

" Name ? "

" Adams. They call me Sky "

" Age ? "

" 23 " ( I don't know ! Random number X) LOL )

" What are you arrested for ? "

" Robbing "

And it goes on and on ... 3 people, 3 pages of questions. Oh my god ... This is boring as hell ! How can they take this crab ! Anyways, 1 down, 2 more to go !

Time for the second guy ! A blonde ( I was messing around and thought that I should let Ant be blond for once XD He seems ... very dumb but very smart guy XD ) ? Careless seems like a good word for him. But his brown eyes say that his quiet smart and independent. Clothing He's a neat and tidy person, a straight one, too. He got a temper, but normally won't let other see that. ( But Vikki saw that instantly XD Troll )

" Name ? "

" Taylor. Call me Ant if you want to "

" Age ? "

" 21 " ( How should I know ! XD Random number ! )

"What are you arrested for ? "

" Robbery "

And so on ...

Time for the last one ! Oy ... I'm tired as hell ! Try going up and down these stairs ... I don't even gonna care about the last one's personality ... Let's just get it over with ! I not even gonna bother taking him to the questioning room ! I'm just going to cuff him to my hands ( Sounds SO weird ), and walk around the hall !

" Name ? "

" It's Jordan. My nick name's Captain Sparkle so my friends always tease me because of that "

" Well I think it's cute ... "

Wait did I just said that ? I hope he doesn't ... he is isn't he ... He's staring at awkwardly ... I going pretend that didn't happen ...

" Age ? "

" 22 "

" Your ... " I was about to say he's 2 years older than me but I stop in time.

" What are you arrested for ? "

" I don't know ... "

I stop at that answer. What ? He's not admitting his crime ?

" My dad ... I mean didn't the cops caught you red handed ? "

" Red handed ? I don't know why they caught me ... My friends said to drive my car to the parking lot till they come back. Then the cops came ... "

I turned around, I was going to ' talk-back ', but instead, I ...did it again ... Alright ... Messy black hair but still pretty neat and clean. He's wearing a ... tux ? Did he came to a party then fell asleep ? That would explain why he listened to his friends without asking WHY. Still, his shirt is messily buttoned and there's a pair of glasses. I think he a freely kid, that's how I'll say it. He's careless about any serious stuff but when needed, he's the one you'll need. He's smart, kind but lack in humor. His smile, let me say ... trustable and knowing how to say to fit peoples ways. But ... The thing that makes me wonder the most is his eyes. The black mist (*cough*toomuch*cough*). They represents his kindness and generousness, but they also represents his mysterious side, it's like a puzzle that I can never solve... (*)

" Is there something on my face ? " – he asks curiously

Oh god ... I just realize that I have been staring at him for like ... 3 minutes ... Crab ...

" It's nothing, I just ... thinking of stuff ... Let's just ... finish the rest of the questions ... "

My dad doesn't trust him, I can tell from the amount of questions he gave him. Ugh ... This is a pain to just ask all of these questions ... Oh well, let's just get it over with !

* * *

Lunch time ! The chief is gone too, eh ? * sigh * Looks like I'm cooking ...

" Lunch time ! " – I said while opening the cell. The two Taylor and Adams rushes out first and Jordan just walks slowly out. Look out you two ! Don't break a leg !

" Um ... Salad ! "

" Chicken ! "

" You guys ! What are you doing ? Don't eat in the kitchen ! Go sit at the table, now ! "

" Ok ! "

" Here you are ... "

" Um ... This is good ! "

" Good ? This is awesome ! And I thought jail will serve mash potatoes. But this, we're the kings ! "

" Har Har ... "

So lunch was pretty much them eating and teasing me. Jordan still stays quiet the whole time, I guess the food is terrible but the two is just lying and Jordan just doesn't want to mention it ...

" Ok, time to go guys " – I stand up and take all the dishes to wash. I let them to run around a bit, I have the keys so they can't escape anyways. Plus, they seem to forgot about the part they're in jail, I must do treat them like kings ... * giggles *

* * *

My dad said after lunch, split them up to different cells that has pass codes.

" Are you done yet ? " – Adams said when I type in the codes.

" No "

" Are you done yet ? "

" No "

" Are you done yet ? "

" Yes now get in there ! "

I push Adams in, at least the other didn't say anything ...

" Thanks ... " Jordan said as he walk in his cell. Thanks ? For what, the meal ? Oh what ever ...

I check on my dad's ' to do list ' ... 5.30 : bath . 6.30 : Dinner ... It's 5.45 ... Crab !

I walk to the cells and took them to the bathroom. The two runs in, while Jordan stands out side...

" Dude, just get in there, I'm not gonna peck or anything ... "

" No ... I know them, they have stupid habits ... * Adams starts singing * As you can see ... "

" Ok ... I think I get it ... "

Oh god ... The summer heat is so annoying ... I took of my jacket, stupid uniform ... I take out my favorite book to past out the time in silent ... Ok maybe not, thanks Adams ...

" It's an amazing story isn't it ? "

" Yeah ... "

" Looks like you take good care of it ... Is it from your mom ? Where is she, by the way ... "

" She ... pasted away when I was 9 ... "

" Oh ... I'm sorry ... "

" It's ok ... I'm over it ... "

" ... " – he turns around – " Oh ... Their done ... "

Oh my god ... Stop sing already Adams ...

I walk up the stairs, it's getting chili now ...

" Here you go ... "

I turn around, Jordan was holding my jacket, that's right I left it in the bathroom ...

" Thanks ... " – I smile

" Your welcome ... "

Wait ... Am I starting to like this guy ?

* * *

6.00 ... They didn't came down to eat ... Making me bring the food up ... I hate you guys ... Pass code ... Eh ? Where's my note ? Did I drop it down the hall way ?

I turn and walks towards the stairs...

" No need ... "

" Wha ? " – I turn ... How did you know the pass ... My jacket !

Jordan walks towards me, giving a gentle smile, he grabs my hands ...

" You'll help us escape "

Not letting me say yes or no. He opens the other cells and pulls me to the bridge, it leads straight to the exit. The other two rushes off first, leaving me with Jordan ...

" Vikki ... Give me the keys ... "

" No ... "

" Vikki ... "

" No ! "

" The keys "

" NO ! "

" Too late ... " He grabs my necklace with the small key hanging on it.

He smiles and walk towards the exit door...

" Why ? ... " . He stood there and said :

" My friends said 1 chest full of diamonds ... Why not ? "

" You ... "

" Yes ... I used my looks. I knew all about this, the cops, the cells, the codes ... And you ... ( I ruined you Captain I'm so god dang sorry :( ) I thought you'll be much tougher ... * giggles * Victoria ... It looks like you've lost this battle ... "

He continues walking towards the door ...

" Are you sure ? "

" Eh ? "

Althrough not wanting to, I quickly took out my gun, only for emergencies... Well, I have my reason ... I pull the tricker, it hit his shoulder, he drops the key down. Boom, another right above his ankle, he falls, at least on the bridge instead of out ... The two other tries to run... Sorry you two ... Both at the legs ...

" How ... can you ... "

" Because ... I always win ... " – I smile

~ 1 week later ... ~

I came to visit dad at work, but I mainly came to see the new ' crew '. Yes, the robbers were caught. After that ' fail ' escape, Jordan didn't care anymore and told me all about the plan while the other kept saying " no don't tell her ". Then I called my dad and he caught the robbers, he got promoted (and I don't even get a thank you :(). The other 3 was : Ty, Jayson and Dan. (But) He, my dad had to let go the ' crew ' since I begged so much (I deserve something !). But I still have to ' take care ' of them for a month of social work ... Great !

" Hey, guys " – I smile

" Hey ... " – Taylor said with a sad voice

" So ... 700 hours of social work ... That's a lot of time ... " – Jayson said

" Just great ! " – Dan said

" Hey ! At least it's better than staying in jail for a year ... " – Ty said

" It's still you're fault " – Adams said

" Me ? It was Jordan's fault ! " – Ty yelled

" I didn't said it was you're ... "

" * cuts in * Yes you did ! You ... "

" Ok ! Stop you two ! Do you want a year of prison ! " – I laugh

" No ... " – They both said

" Alright then ... " – I open the cell – " Get out of there ! "

Jordan walks out first, still bagged, thought ... Behind him, the boys were giggling ... Hm ... What now ...

" So ... Um ... I err ... Sorry, for everything ... "

" It's ok, I forgive you ... "

I see Ty walks up behind him ... I didn't know what he was about to do ... Until he pushes Jordan ... He fell, obviously, but ... on me ... That was really unexpected, but ... Jordan turn ' that ' to a hug ... " Um ... ". I know I'm blusing like hell. But it seems he is too ... And then he whispers ... quietly, it's more like it's to himself then to me ...

" Actuality ... I accepted this because of you ... Because I ... I like you ... "

THE END ~

Oh my god that took me a long time ... Youtube ! Y U B GIVING ME SO MUCH VIDEO WHEN I TYPE ! Oh well, at least I finished ... all the video ... NOW WHERE ARE ALL THE VIDEOS GO ! AGH *ragequit*

BTW, my name is NOT Vikki or Victoria (I'm not even Anna, that's just my chosen English name lol ) , just say 'in before someone say I like couple with him or something. K ? I was just joking about some of the personality part, I sort of made up some parts but mostly is how I see them. P/s : I wish I know them more ... I really want to write more ... But I have nothing to work with ... :(

Any-who ! Myah~ (Vechechs :3)


	2. To : CABRALFAN27

Go away CABRALFAN27 :P She's not OP at all, she doesn't have anything OP, plus, * spoiler alert * She's might die in the next freakin' story :P due to RE-FREAKIN'-VENS ( revens ) she ain't my OC, she's just a random name I thought of while writing :P, my real OC's is freakin' much more OP ( the three sister's which will be coming out, at least that's the plan :P ), adding to that, cursing, this story did not contain any cursing, but you, just, ... Listen, I really don't like doing this, so please, I have something to say : HATER GONNA HATE, CAUSE I DON'T CARE, I can do what ever I want, at the begining of the story I said I turn them up side down, and I'm sorry, but don't put the hate on me :P Hater CABRALFAN27, sorry, but I'm not chagin' my self, and I'm not chagin' the story, or anything at all, ok ? Still, thank for the review CABRALFAN27 :P, I'll try to less making everyone up side down and the character, Victoria, less OP :P And next time, please, get your self an account so I don't disapont anyone because of a new chapter just to say something :P Anna out


End file.
